Super Smash Fairy Tales Remixed
by Game2002
Summary: It's the fairy tales and various stories remade in Smash Bros. style and at the same time full of Christmas spirits! If you like these kinds of stories, then come enjoy! May contain suggestive stuffs.
1. Snow White

Tis been a while, everyone! While I have the motivation to get Rise of the Negativities back on track, I just do no have the right moment to update yet. Fear not; the story is still in works and I will definitely work on that story when the time comes.

For now, I'd like to treat you to this new story that is full of humor and at the same time Christmas spirits! I hope you enjoy it!

**Note: This story will use Smashers, my OCs, and video game/anime characters that appeared in my past stories. I will make mention of it if there are OCs, so do not go assuming it's an OC if you see someone you don't know. **

**Note II: This story is ****non-canonical****; meaning anything happening in this story will not affect the plot of the main timeline. Just pretend that this story takes place in an alternate universe.

* * *

**

_**SUPER SMASH BROS. **_

SUPER SMASH FAIRY TALES  
REMIXED!!! 

**Chapter 1: Snow White

* * *

**

A long time ago, in some beautiful snow-covered land known as Unnamed Snow Country, there lived a king named Wario.

Now Wario isn't any attractive man that women would fall in love with. In fact, no women ever loved him. Would you believe it that no men loved him too?

Wario is the filthiest and most disgusting person you can ever find. Not only is he disgusting and hygienic, but he is also a very rude and ill-tempered king. In fact, nobody seems to acknowledge him as the king. But how on earth did someone like him become a king anyway?

When the king (played by Master Hand) died, the queen (played by Zelda) married another man. Wanting to become a king for his own personal reasons, Wario secretly put drugs in the queen's food and made her mentally insane, and then she chose Wario as her husband and thus he became king! Zelda was sent to mental hospital shortly afterwards though, and she's there to this day.

But Wario didn't care as he has no interest in girls. I might as well say he has no interest in men too so that you would not think of silly things.

So anyway, Zelda originally had a baby girl. The girl had soft, delicate skin and her cheeks are as pink as peach, and she also smells like peach. And so therefore, her name is Snow White.

Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense… Let's call her Peach Pink, but you can call her Peach if you want to.

So anyway, Wario never cared about Peach since she's not his real daughter. Peach didn't cared too as he's not her real father, but that doesn't mean she hates him. She still tried to satisfy him and not disappoint him in any form (get that thought off your mind!).

Now if there is one thing that Wario is proud of besides the riches he currently have, and that is his big, round healthy butt. His butt is as hard as rock and he can crush anything with it. He can also… Nah, forget it... I think you get the point already.

So one day, Wario went to ask his magical talking mirror that he bought from a black shop. "Computron, who has the fairest butt of all?" asked Wario.

No image appeared on the mirror, but a voice spoke out of it, saying, "Of all of the living things in the world, an elephant has the largest maximus glutimus of any animal currently alive."

"Idiot! That's not what I'm asking for! Be more precise!"

"The African elephant is the largest species of elephant; therefore it has the largest maximus glutimus."

-

The scene switches to outside the castle window, where you see Wario throwing the mirror out and into the moat below.

-

Back inside, Wario got out another mirror which looked like a Game & Watch device and hung it on the wall, and asked, "Mirror on the wall! Who has the fairest butt of all?"

G&W appeared on the screen and replied, "Well, that would be you, I think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I suppose I might as well tell you the truth, since there's really no point in hiding it from you."

"Spit it out fast!"

"Peach has the fairest butt of all."

"What did you say?!" asked Wario shock.

"Well, she's a woman, and all women have nicer buttocks than men. Who wants to see a man's bare bottom anyway, especially someone like you?"

-

The scene switches to outside the window again where we see the device being tossed out into the moat… again…

-

Wario growled in anger and stomped to his throne. "That Peach… I should've known this day would come! I must get rid of her so that nobody can claim the title of the nicest ass in the world!" After pondering for a while on what to do, he called out loud for his servant, "LINK!!!!"

The door opened and Link stepped in and showed his respect (not that he wanted to, mind you) by bowing down. "You called me, your majesty?"

"I want you to take Princess Peach out to the forest and kill her!"

Link was shocked at hearing this, and protested, "But king! She is just a young girl and may very well be the heir to your throne! How can I…"

"Silence! This is an order from the king and you must obey it no matter what! Kill her!" shouted Wario angry.

Link had no choice but to listen to him. "I will, king…"

-

We skip fast forward some time later, where we are now at the forest. Link and Peach were strolling through the woods and Peach is having a great time. "This is fun!" she said happily while building a mini snowman in her palm. Awwwww…

Link was wondering what he should do. He simply couldn't bring himself to kill a beautiful girl like her. "Maybe I should tell her the truth," thought Link. He took a deep swallow and stepped up to Peach and said to her, "Princess, I have something I must tell you."

"What is it?" asked Peach curiously.

"In reality… The king… sent me to… kill you…" said Link nervously.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh look! There's a penguin in a pirate costume flying over there!" said Peach all of a sudden while pointing to the sky.

"Where?" asked Link as he looked around for what Peach was talking about.

"Peach Bomber!" Peach quickly slammed her butt into Link's body and it resulted in an explosion of flashy hearts.

BANG!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Link was sent flying over the horizon, where he disappeared in a twinkle.

"Help!!!! Someone wants to kill me!!!!!!" screamed Peach as she fled into the forest, screaming like mad.

To make a long story short, Peach ran and ran and ran and ran until she came to a cottage in the middle of the forest. "Uh? A cottage in the middle of the forest? I wonder who lives there?" she wondered.

The cottage is very unique in the way that it is made of cookies and candies. Wait, wrong story…

Peach went up to the front door and knocked on it, but nobody answered at all. "Nobody's home?" she wondered. She looked into the window and saw that the inside is quite a mess. "It's so messy inside… I better clean it up! But how do I go inside?" She walked around the cottage to look for another entrance, but found that there is no back door and all the windows are locked too. "There's really no way inside…"

She came back to the front door and saw a small opening at the bottom of the door. Thinking that there are no other methods left, she decided to enter the cottage using that small opening. And so she bent down and went in head first, followed by the rest of the body, until…

"Ow… I'm stuck…" said Peach, trying to come in but found that she can't. She tried to pull herself out, but to no avail also. "What do I do…?" She struggled and shook around for a while, but after a long attempt of vain, she cried out loud, "Help me!!!!"

Poor Peach… She's stuck at the opening at the bottom of the door throughout the whole day with no way of getting out and there is nobody around to hear her scream.

-

That night…

Seven short people—Ness, Young Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Popo, Nana, and Lucas—came out from the forest, dragging an undecorated Christmas tree behind them, and approached the cottage. They stopped in their tracks immediately when they saw someone mysterious at the door.

"What is that?!" gasped Pikachu.

"It looks like a pink blob!" replied YL.

"Another Jigglypuff?" wondered Jigglypuff.

"What's it doing at our doorway?" asked Nana.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't there to wait and eat us…" said Popo. This made Lucas cry and tremble in fright.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to check it out," said Ness.

"I'm with you!" said YL.

The two of them bravely stepped forward to the pink blob at the door and carefully observed it. "It doesn't look like a blob…" said Ness.

YL got out his sword and poked it from behind. When he did, the thing shook and let out a cry, "Yeow!"

"It made a sound!" said YL in surprise.

"Is there anyone there?" asked the pink thing loudly. I don't think I have to tell you that this is Peach. It's pretty obvious if you've been reading the story carefully.

"It talked! What is this thing?" asked Pikachu.

"It's obviously a person! A girl to be precise!" said Popo.

"Like me?" asked Nana.

"What are you doing here?" Ness asked Peach.

"I'm stuck!" cried Peach while shaking her rear back and forth. "Please get me out!"

"Were you trying to go into our house and steal our properties?" asked YL.

"I swear I'm not a thief! I'm lost in the woods and wanted to go inside to rest, but now I'm stuck like this!"

"So what do we do?" Ness asked the others.

"She sounds like she's sincere," said Nana. "Plus, I pity her for getting stuck like this."

"We can't leave her alone too!" said Pikachu. "Or else she'll be screaming all day and won't leave us in peace."

"Help her!" suggested Jigglypuff.

They all agreed to help her, and so they grabbed her by the legs and began pulling. "Pull!" shouted Ness. "Pull harder!"

They all tried their best to pull Peach out, but even so; she is still stuck very tight. "Ya! It hurts!" cried Peach.

They stopped pulling and YL said, "This isn't getting anywhere…"

"Guess we have no choice now…" said Ness. "Everyone, stand back!"

"What are you doing?" asked Peach from inside. "Are you still trying to help me?"

But then she heard someone shouting, "PK Rocking!"

KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The door exploded and Peach is sent flying inside with great velocity. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

CRASH!!!!!!!!

The other 6 looked at the mess that Ness had done in order to help Peach. "Well, at least it worked…" said Ness sheepishly.

-

To make a long story short, they cleaned up the whole place and nursed Peach, and then introduced themselves to her.

"I'm Ness!"

"I'm Young Link!"

"I'm Popo!"

"I'm his sister Nana!"

"Call me Pikachu!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"And he's Lucas," said Ness, pointing to the blond kid hiding behind a cupboard. "He's a bit shy, so don't worry about him.

"You are sweet little children!" said Peach. "You live alone?"

"Yeah, we live by ourselves, but that's no problem," said YL. "We still lived a happy life!"

"What are you doing here anyway and who are you?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself!" said Peach.

And so, she shared her story with them.

"I see… Your life sure is in danger now," said Ness.

"Right now I'm afraid to go back to the castle…" said Peach, worried.

"Don't worry! You can live here for as long as you want!" said Popo.

"Yeah, I always wanted an adult to live with us and teach us some stuffs," said Nana.

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" said Peach happily.

-

Back at the caslte…

"So what's the news, Punk?" Wario asked his spy.

"It turned out that Peach Pink is still alive and she is currently living with some kids in the middle of the forest," reported Punk.

"I see… Very well, you can take your leave."

"Yes, your majesty," said Punk before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That whore… I must get rid of her at all cost!" growled Wario angrily. He paced around his room and tried to come up with an idea. After a long time of not coming up with an idea, he got frustrated and reached for his phone, "Robin! I want you to get me a book that talks about methods of killing people! Make it snappy!"

He hung the phone and waited in his room. After a while, a row of hands came in from the window, carrying and passing along a book until it reached Wario's hand. "Thanks," said Wario as the hands disappeared one by one.

Wario opened the book and flipped through it. "Now what method should I use? Axe to the head? Iron bat to the face? Sniping? Disemboweling? Poison gas? Water torture? Aha! Here's a good one!"

-

The day after that…

Wario, disguised as a deliveryman, pulled to a stop outside the kids' house. "Hehe! I'll make her eat the poison apple so that she will die!" he thought to himself.

He went up to the front door and knocked on it, and Peach opened the door for him. "May I help you?" asked Peach.

"Special delivery for you!" said Wario in a cheerful tone. "It's a Christmas present from your relatives!"

"How do you know I live here?"

"Well, technology is on good sides with our company, so tracking down addresses isn't hard…"

Peach got the box from him and opened it, and found that there are several apples inside. "Wow! Lots of apples! They look delicious!"

"Of course they are delicious!" said Wario. "They are specially imported from Foolurene! Those apples are the best, despite the stupidity of its citizens. You should go on and try it at once so that I can report to your relatives on what you think! Don't worry; they're cleaned already!"

"That's nice! Okay, I'll give it a try now!" Peach got out one of the apples and readies to eat it. Wario is grinning with enthusiasm as Peach brought the apple closer and closer to her mouth.

Right before she bit into the apple, something came to Peach and she said, "Wait a minute, I don't have any relatives in Foolurene!"

"Who cares where they are from?! Just eat it!" shouted Wario with frustration. He grabbed the apple Peach was holding and pushed it into her mouth with force.

Peach dropped to her knees and held her hands in front of her mouth and looked like she is suffering. When she took her hands off the mouth, blood can be seen on the hand. "Ha! The poison is taking effect!" laughed Wario.

"I lost a tooth!" cried Peach, holding up a bloody fallen tooth.

"Dammit! I got the wrong apple!" cursed Wario while looking at the apple that he forced Peach to eat. "I knocked her tooth off instead!"

The 7 kids came out from the cottage to take a look at the commotion going on. "What's happening here?" asked Pikachu.

"Look! Apples!" said Jigglypuff with interest as she ran to the box of apples on the ground.

Ness took a look at Wario and said, "Hey! That's the evil king who wants Peach dead! The description that she gave matches perfectly!" Lucas cried in fear and hid behind the door.

On hearing this, Peach was shocked. "What?! My father?!"

"He's not your father!" said YL. "Your mom married him after she gave birth to you, so he's not your real father!"

Growling with anger that his disguise has been busted, Wario grabbed Jigglypuff and held her hostage. "Peach Pink, I want you to eat the poison apple at once or else I'll squash this Pokemon with my weight!"

"How dare you?!" gasped Peach.

"The poison apple is the one with the skull marking on it! Eat it in front of my eyes and kill yourself and then I'll let the kids go!"

"You can't listen to him, princess!" said Popo. "You cannot trust him!"

"But what about Jigglypuff?!" asked Nana in concern.

"Um…"

"You have no other choices left! Eat the apple at once, whore!" Wario said to Peach.

"You better not do anything silly too!" said YL. "Or else I'll destroy this poison apple!" He is seen holding the poison apple in his hands while pointing his sword at it.

"No! Don't ruin the apple, or else the whore can't eat it!" gasped Wario.

"Let Jigglypuff go at once or else the apple is crushed!"

"Oh yeah? If the whore can't eat the apple, then I have no reason to keep this Pokemon alive too! I'll just kill this creature right away if you destroy the apple!"

"How dare you?!"

"What do we do?!" asked Pikachu in concern. "If we destroy the apple, the princess won't have to eat it but Jigglypuff will die, but if we let the princess eat the apple, Jigglypuff will live but the princess will die instead!"

"This is terrible!" cried Nana. Lucas is hiding behind the door, cowering in fear.

"All right! I'll eat the apple, so you let the kids go!" said Peach with determination.

"How can you?!" gasped the kids.

"That's more like it!" said Wario happily. "Now eat it in front of me and then I'll let the kids go!"

Peach turned to YL and said, "Hand the apple over to me."

"Are you sure?" asked YL.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry for dragging you into all these when you shouldn't have anything to with it, so I'm going to be responsible for your safety. I apologize to everyone!"

"No, princess! Don't!" cried Nana.

"You can't do that!" said Ness. "There must be some other way!"

"All right, if you say so," said YL with a sad face.

"Haha! Eat it at once, you whore! Die right now so that nobody will try to claim the title of the nicest ass in the world from me!" laughed Wario.

For some reason, YL got into pitcher position and got ready to throw the apple as if it's a baseball. "Catch, princess!" He then threw the apple at a fast speed towards Peach, who got ready to catch it.

Peach took a gulp and lifted up her hands to catch the apple as it slowly approached her.

It got closer and closer and closer…

* * *

_Commercial Break_

Nami is dressed in an extremely skimpy and sexy Santa costume while lying next to a big bag of toys. "Wanna see more?" she asked seductively while giving you a seductive look and with a naughty smile. "Then be sure to read Rise of the Negativities!" Oh yeah, she's touching herself too.

* * *

WHACK!!!! 

The apple hit Peach in the face and knocked her onto her back, and the apple continued flying and straight into Wario's mouth just as he is laughing. Before Wario can realize it, he swallowed the apple already.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I SWALLOWED THE POISON APPLE!!!!!!!" screamed Wario as he quickly let go of Jigglypuff. "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, they all heard a loud growling sound. Wario grabbed his stomach in pain and began to panic, and he quickly ran into the woods while crying in agony.

"All right! We've beaten the bad guy!" shouted Ness with excitement.

"Princess!!!" shouted the other kids in joy as they ran to Peach to hug her.

"Thank you so much for everything!" said Peach with tears of joy. "Thank you so much!"

-

And so, the evil king never came to harass them again, and they never heard anything from him ever since too. Nobody cares about that king anyway, so why should you care?

Oh yeah, how about the handsome prince. Bah, who cares!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

This is only the first chapter. There will a lot more tales mixed with humor and Christmas spirit! I hope you liked this! Don't forget to leave behind good reviews and ask questions if you have any. Merry Christmas!

This story marks the first appearance of Lucas in my SSB series. This appearance is non-canonical though. His official appearance will not be until Rise of the Negativities.

I own both Punk and Computron in this story. You probably don't know who Computron is. He only appeared in one story, Smashers in Space. I highly **DO NOT** recommend reading that story because of bad story telling and cheesy/pointless/random/boring/stupid humor, but I'll tell you that Computron is an unique A.I. that can be transferred between various computers and take total control of it and interact with people.


	2. Tortoise and the Hare

Thank you for the reviews and your patience! Here's the next story. It's not a fairy tale though, but never mind about that.

**Chapter 2: Tortoise and the Hare

* * *

**

In some snowy countryside where everyone is happy…

Lalalalala!

Sorry for the sidetracking…

So anyway, there lived two very well known mafia organization—the Hares and the Tortoise—and they are always at feud with each other.

The members of both organizations can be easily distinguished by the way they look. Members of the Hares all have bunny ears on their head and all members of the Tortoise have tortoise shells for bodies.

So I was saying that they are at feud, right? Well, they're currently all gathered in some dark place where mafia enjoys hanging around and is having an argument over some matter.

The boss of the Hares, Douglas J. Falcon (better known as Captain Falcon), is sitting on one side of the table with his followers. Notable members include Young Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Pit, Pikachu, Pork (he's munching on a carrot currently), Mikuru (bunny girl, yay!), and Michelangelo (WTH?!).

On the other side of the table sat the boss of the Tortoise, Bowser Koopa. He, too, is surrounded by his followers. Notable ones include Mario, Fox, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Yoshi, Pix, Raphael, and Donatello.

Bowser slammed his hand against the surface of the table and shouted, "Who do you think you are?! You think you are better than the Tortoise?!"

"Yeah, right's wrong with that?!" replied CF loudly. "I can think what I want to think!"

"Your arrogant belief will be the end of you! You better watch your mouth!"

"I think you're the one who should be watching your mouth!"

"How dare you speak like that to me?!"

"The same can be said about you!"

Bowser got onto the table and stared into CF's eyes and shouted, "I'm going to rip off your head this instant!"

CF stood against him and clenched his fist, saying, "Show me your moves, then!"

"Calm-a down, boss!" Mario said to Bowser. "Let's-a not get too violent here!"

"Can we open fire, boss?" Falco asked CF. Apparently, he has a gun ready in his hand.

Both the bosses sat back down and took a deep sigh. "Okay, we shall settle our differences once and for all!" said CF.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Bowser.

"Since it is snowing out there… Um, what do we do?" CF asked his henchmen.

"Gunfight!" declared Falco.

"Nah, let's do something related to snow," suggested YL. "How about a snowball fight?"

"Boring! Gunfight is better! There will be more blood spilling!"

"Snowball fights can be as brutal! You ever heard of the trick where you put a rock into the snowball?"

"I prefer making clean holes on my enemies rather than bruises!"

"I know a better one!" said Fox. "How about a ski race? It's snowing after all, so that's the best way!"

"Hmmm… That sounds like a good plan," said Bowser.

"All right! So let it be a ski race!" said CF. "We shall meet again tomorrow! It will be the race between you and me!"

"Bring it on!"

Then Bowser's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? No! This isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace!"

-

The next day, both the mafia groups are gathered at the top of a hill where there is a large Christmas tree. "I'm sure it will help you, boss," Donatello told Bowser. "This ski board can do things that no other ski boards can do!"

"It better help me win!" said Bowser as he got to the starting line.

"So are you ready to lose?" CF taunted him.

"Don't be so full of yourself! You may be the one losing in the end!" Bowser said to him.

"Then let's race! Try your worst! The first person to reach that Norway spruce far in the distance wins!"

"Um… Ready…?" asked Mikuru with a machine gun in her hand.

"Just fire now so we can go!" CF told her.

"Uh… Okay… Uh… You press this trigger, right…?"

"Yes! Hurry up!"

Mikuru pointed the machine gun to where there are no people and pulled the trigger.

RATATATATATATATARATATATATARATATATA!!!!!!!!!!!!

At hearing the gunshot, both the mafia bosses sped off! "There they go! Our boss is going to win for sure!" said YL.

"No way! Our boss is going to win!" Luigi told him.

FUMP!!!!

Everyone turned to the source of the sound and saw that all the leaves on the Christmas tree had fallen off. Guess where Mikuru pointed to the gun.

-

Bowser and CF are now skiing downhill at a very fast speed. CF turned to look at Bowser and said, "I will not let you beat me!" He lifted his leg and delivered a kick in Bowser's direction.

Bowser quickly used his hand to block the kick. "So you want to play rough?"

"You bet! Mach Punch!" CF delivered several rapid punches, and all these are done while skiing downwards.

Bowser was able to block each blow successfully with hands, despite the fact he is still holding the skiing sticks. He then took a deep breath and shot out fire from his mouth. CF quickly bent his body backwards to avoid the fire, but in doing so, he lost a bit of control and swayed off to the side.

"Ha! You'll never beat me!" laughed Bowser as he sped off.

"You're the one who can't beat me!" said CF. He went after Bowser very fast and then hopped into the air and performed a fiery kick. "Falcon Kick!"

Bowser saw him coming and quickly shifted to the side and successfully avoided the kick. CF landed onto the ground very hard and his legs sank into the snow.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Good luck! Hahaha!" laughed Bowser as he skied off at high speed.

-

In the path up ahead…

"Done digging the hole?" Fox asked Yoshi, who is down in a hole.

"Done," said Yoshi as he crawled out of the hole himself. "Now to cover it up."

They quickly placed sticks over the whole and covered it using snow until the hole is no longer visible. "Knowing Captain Falcon, he should definitely gain the upper hand at the beginning of the race, and so he will come to this hole first and fall down," said Fox. "While he's trapped in there, he will not be able to get back out that easily and our boss can surpass him and win the race!"

"That's a very smart plan of yours!" said Yoshi.

Then Bowser came skiing by very fast and when he went over the covered hole…

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"We got him!" said Yoshi excitedly. They looked into the whole and are shocked to see their boss down there instead.

"What on is this?!" shouted Bowser.

"Um… The Hares dug it…" said Fox nervously, and he's obviously lying.

"Damn those rabbits! Hurry up and get me out of here!"

While Bowser is trying to get out, CF sped pass the hole really fast. "Looks like you're having a tough luck!" he taunted.

"Dang! Now I'm gonna get left behind!" cursed Bowser. Then he remembered that his skis are specially enhanced by Donatello. "How can I forget this? All I have to do is to press the button on the stick!" He pressed the button on the top of the skiing stick, and when he did, his ski boards hovered into the air and out of the hole. "Whoa! This is neat!" And then he sped off.

"Phew… He's going to kill us if we told him that we dug this whole," said Fox with a sigh of relief.

-

Thanks to the enhanced ski boards, Bowser was able to move at a faster speed than before due to the engine. No sooner after he left the hole, Captain Falcon is in front of him already. "I'm catching up with you, loser!" he taunted.

CF turned back and said, "Looks like you have some neat stuff in your ski board. But that is not enough to beat my natural speed!" CF stopped skiing and began using his own legs to run instead, and it carried him at a speed faster than Bowser.

"Whoa! This guy has quick legs!" thought Bowser. "He's a hare after all! But I'm not giving up just like this!" Bower faced the other direction without having the ski boards turning around and then breathed out a large burst of fire. Combined with the flames of the ski engine, Bowser propelled forward much faster and almost caught up with CF.

"You still got tricks like that?!" asked CF, quite amazed.

Bowser stopped breathing fire and said, "Of course! Now take that!" He then pounced onto CF.

"What are you doing?!"

Bowser fell onto him and pushed him backwards, and the both of them went tumbling down a hill.

"Augh! You're gonna get us both killed!" shouted CF in panic.

"Hey, be glad that we're taking a shortcut rather than going through the trouble of traveling down the winding path of the hill!" said Bowser.

They kept on rolling and rolling until they turned into one large snowball.

-

Barney is building a cute snowman while singing happily. "I love snow, snow love me! We're all snowy family!"

Suddenly, the large snowball came crashing on top of him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Without wasting a second, CF shot out of the snow and quickly went forward. "I'm not going to stop behind here!" he said.

Finally, the Norway spruce which is the finish line is in sight! All he has to do now is the cross the great frozen lake, which unfortunately has very thin ice. "Not gonna stop me!" he said with a smirk.

CF lifted his legs into the air with a quick jerk, causing the ski boards to fly up into his hands, and almost instantly, he quickly placed a pair of skating blades under his feet, and then proceeded onto the frozen lake.

He looked back and saw that Bowser wasn't coming. "Ha! That big turtle can't handle the crash! I think I'll be nice and wait for him a bit." And he relaxed for a while and took his time making figures on the lake.

Unknown to him, Bowser actually appeared at the lake already. He breathed fire at the ice and instantly melted it. "What the?!" gasped CF as he saw the ice before him melting.

Due to the melting speed of the ice, he couldn't get away in time and he fell into the icy water.

SPLASH!!!!!

"Haha! This is what you get for relaxing in the middle of a race!" laughed Bowser. "Something like this won't stop me!"

Inflatable stuffs appeared underneath the ski board and propellers appeared behind it, and then Bowser hopped onto the surface of the water and propelled his through the water.

Meanwhile, CF is struggling to get out of the cold water. "Brrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! I'll get you for this!"

Meanwhile, Falco is hiding behind a tree just at the edge of the lake. He saw Bowser traveling on the water and smiled, and then took out a remote control and pressed it. "Bombs away!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The water underneath Bowser exploded and blew him high into the air. "WHOA!!!!!!!" He fell back down on the snow headfirst.

THUD!

Pork quickly tossed a rope at CF, who grabbed onto it and was then pulled back up. "Thanks for the help," said CF while shivering in coldness.

"We're helping you all we can to make you win, boss," said Pork while munching on carrot. "Are you all right?"

"Achoo! Yeah, I'm all right. A little cold won't stop me! The finish line is just there!"

* * *

_Commercial Break_

You see a line of snowman, each with a sign on them writings stuffs like:

_The Smash Bros. Dojo updates suck!_

_What crappy updates!_

_Curse Sakurai!_

_What a disappointment!_

_Curse that stupid Nintendo!_

_Down with their awful updates!_

Suddenly, several bazooka shells flew towards them and blasted them into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Snake came walking up to the scene and crushed one of the burned up signs underneath his foot. He has a bazooka over his shoulders too. He said, "Anyone who complains about the updates on the dojo website and makes fun of the creator for it is an enemy of Game2002. You are not his enemy, RIGHT?"

* * *

After Captain Falcon left, Bowser began to get back up. Falco noticed this and got out his gun and pointed it at him. "Time to finish off the prey." 

Suddenly, Raphael came flying into the scene and kicked Falco in the face hard and knocked him to the ground. "You kill our boss, you die!" said Raphael.

Pork was about to hit Raphael from behind but DK fell down from a tree and landed on Pork with his shell. "We will support our boss to the end!" said DK.

-

Bowser adjusted the speed of his ski engine to the max and is trying his best to catch up with CF, who is far ahead of him. "I must not lose this race!" he thought to himself. "I must show the Hares that we Tortoise are the best!"

CF looked behind him and said, "There's no way he can catch up with me now! The finish line is just ahead!"

"Darn it! Can't this thing go any faster?" said Bowser. He then noticed a button on the side of the ski stick that he did not press. "I didn't notice this. What's this for?" He pressed the button curiously and the front tip of the ski board shot out like a missile!

The missiles struck CF from behind and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa! That's cool!" exclaimed Bowser.

The smoke cleared and CF is seen all burned up in a crater. "Gwaaaaaaa…"

Now that CF is unable to move, Bowser went ahead through the finish line. "YES!!!"

The members of the Tortoise jumped up and cheered in happiness that their boss won the race! "HE WON!!!!" exclaimed Pix.

Mario turned to Michelangelo and said to him, "Quick-a! Declare boss da winner!"

"Um… Okay…" Mikey raised the flag and shouted, "The boss of the Tortoise is the winner! Even though I hate to admit it…"

Bowser raised his arms into the air and roared with excitement. "Raaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! I won!!!!!!!!!"

"You are the best, boss!" shouted the Tortoise members.

"That's cheating!" said Young Link (when did he get here anyway?). "You played dirty and blasted our boss up! Not fair!"

"So? I won the race and you cannot deny it!" Bowser said to him.

CF slowly got back up and walked up towards them.

"Well, you lost!" Bowser said to him. "How do you like that? Now our difference is settled! The Tortoise is the best and you Hare shall serve us thereafter!"

CF glared at him angrily and then unleashed a devastating punch into Bowser's stomach. "FALCON PUNCH!!!!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Bowser is shot backwards at a very fast speed and he crashed into the trunk of the Norway spruce, totally knocking it over.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

"BOSS!!!!" screamed the Tortoise as they ran to attend him.

Fox turned to the Hares and said, "How dare you do that to our boss?!"

"So I lost the race, I admit it!" said CF. "But that doesn't mean we will settle our differences here! Our feud is not over!"

"Why you?!" growled Raphael angrily. "We must teach them a lesson!!!!"

Both the mafia organization charged at each other and engaged in a furious battle.

And in the end, the feud between both organizations is left unsettled…

And thus we came to the conclusion of this story: Some things just cannot be changed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I own Pork and Pix.

I know this story isn't a fairy tale, but a fable. It shouldn't matter, right?

And last thing: You're not my enemy, right? Right? Right? RIGHT?!?!?! If you are, then please eat those word that you said about those updates and repent! Merry Christmas!

**Trivia:  
**1. The previous chapter was originally part of another story made by me entitled Stories of Smash. However, that version is sloppily done, and thus this one is an enhanced remake.  
2. In case you didn't understand why I put a 'WTH?!' next to Michelangelo, that's because he's a turtle and yet is a member of the Hares.


	3. Jack and the Beanstalk

Another chapter up! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 3: Jack and the Beanstalk

* * *

**

In some random country very close by (not by your home though), a poor widow and her only son lived in poverty. The widow's name is Crazy Widow (obviously Crazy Hand disguised as a woman) and Young Link.

The widow had a husband (played by Roy) once, but he ran away and never came home. I don't know why he ran away. Maybe you know the reason?

So anyway, they are very poor and couldn't make money no matter how hard they tried. CW tried her best at the night club but customers always ended up running away and she never earned any money.

-

One day…

"Son, Christmas is coming but we do not have the money to buy a Wii for you," CW said to her only son.

"I know, mom," said YL.

"But there is still hope. We shall sell our only buffalo to whoever wants to buy it and then we will have money to buy all we want! Son, please go and sell the buffalo to whoever wants it, and make the price big."

"I will, mom." And so, Young Link went outside and took the bull (played by Pork in his bull form) out into the snowy wilderness.

-

YL and the bull paced along the snowy path and YL shouted, "Who wants to buy this bull? He is a very hard worker and will do anything for you, except the dishes!"

After a long time of shouting, Bowser came up to him and said, "That looks like a swell cow you have there, kid! How much does it cost?"

"Um… 100 dollars…"

"That's pretty expensive… How about this deal instead?" Bowser got out some odd-looking beans and showed it to him. "I just bought these beans from the black shop, and they claim it has magical properties. Since they cost 100 dollars too, why not have these as replacement for money?"

"Magical beans? I've never heard of it. What can it do?"

"I don't know, but I don't care much either. I'd take cows over beans any day!"

YL pondered for a while, but finally came to the decision that having is better than not having. "Okay, I'll sell my bull for these magical beans."

"All right!" And so Bowser offered YL the beans and took the bull from him.

"I can't wait to show mom this!" said YL as he ran back home.

Bowser patted the bull on the head and said, "Let's go home now, my new cow. I can't wait to have some steak!"

On hearing this, the bull let out a loud cry and ran off at high speed. "Hey! Wait a minute! My home is not in that direction!" shouted Bowser, running after the bull.

-

YL ran back home as fast as he could and showed the magical beans to CW. "Mom, a strange guy told me that these beans have magical properties! We should test it out immediately!"

CW stared at the beans for a while, and then said, "Well done, son! You traded the buffalo for food! This saves us the trouble of buying food! Let us cook it up as fast as possible!"

And so, CW took the beans to the pot and began cooking it.

Soon afterwards…

"Bean soup is done!" said CW. "Let's eat!"

"Bon appetite"! exclaimed YL.

They gave thanks and quickly stuffed the contents into their mouths, but the moment they did, they spit it out again. "Yuck! These tastes horrible!" cried CW.

"I've been had by that hobo!" cried YL.

"Don't worry, son. People always make mistakes. Let this be a lesson for this time and not make the same mistake again in the future."

And then she tossed the remains of the soup out the window and they both went to bed.

-

The next morning…

"Come back here, my cow!" shouted Bowser as he chased the runaway bull across the countryside.

-

YL woke up from his sleep and noticed that something is blotting out the sunlight from outside the window. "Uh? What's that?" he wondered.

He went outside to take a good look, and is surprised to see a large beanstalk over there! "Whoa! Where did this come from! I know now! It must be the beans! Mom tossed it into this spot and they grew this big!"

He ran inside and tried to wake up CW. "Mom! You gotta come see this!"

"Let me sleep!" grumbled CW rudely as she slapped him out of the house.

SLAP!!!

"Augh… I think I'll let her sleep in…" groaned YL, rubbing his nose.

He approached the beanstalk and look around it. "Hmmm… It looks like it grows all the way into the sky. How do I get up there?" He noticed a large piece of leaf which looks like it can fit a person, and so he stood onto it.

"Going up now. Please sit still," said a computerized voice from nowhere. And then the piece of leaf began moving up the beanstalk.

"Wow! This is cool!" exclaimed YL.

He sat on the moving leaf as it took him higher and higher into the sky, where he got a clear view the world around him. "Wow! I've never seen the world from this high! It's so beautiful!"

Note the cameo appearance by Vic Viper flying in the background, and he's dragging along a banner that writes, "_Remember to read __Rise of the Negativities_".

-

After a while of riding, YL finally made it above the clouds. "Whoa! So this is what heaven looks like!" he thought. He hopped onto the cloudy ground before him and bounced up and down. "Heheh! This is fun!"

He ran around the place to take a better look at his surroundings. He is surprised to actually see plant life on the clouds! "Plants exist up here too?!" he exclaimed. "Wait till science finds out about this! Huh? Is that house?" He peered into the distance and saw what looked like a house's roof, and so he went over to see it.

He made it to the house and found out that it's actually a castle, and it's a large one at that too! "Whoa! What a huge castle this is!" he exclaimed. "A giant must be living inside! Should I go in?" Then he remembered the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. "Maybe I can find gold coins, a chicken, and a singing harp inside. Why not take a look? Hehe!"

He looked around for an entrance and finally found a hole on the bottom of the door just enough for him to fit in, and he went inside.

-

Inside the castle, everything is really big. "Just as I thought! It's a giant's castle!" he said. "I better watch out for the giant though."

He ran through the hallway and at the same time kept his eyes around his surroundings for the giant.

After a bit of walking, he came into what looked like the dining room, as there is a large table with several large chairs lying around it. "This is the dining room," he thought. "There must be food up there too! I'm famished, so I'm gonna have a feast!"

He pulled out his hook shot and fired it at the top of the table and reeled himself towards it, and so he got to the top of the table. His guess is as good as yours, as there lots of giant-sized food lying around! He drooled at the wonderful feast before him, and wasting no time, he ran towards one of the plates and began munching like mad.

-

After a while of eating, YL lied down against a large glass and rested. "Ah… I haven't eaten so much food in my life…" But something came to him. "Strange… How come it's so silent? Where's the giant anyway? I'm curious on what he looks like."

"Hurry up and pull me up!" shouted a loud voice.

This startled YL and he quickly got onto his feet. "What's that sound? Must be the giant!" He quickly ran towards a giant cheese and jumped into the holes on its surface to hide, but poked his head out a bit to see what it is. He looked around and saw Waluigi standing at the edge of the table, pulling a rope in his hands. After a while of pulling, Wario is seen being pulled up onto the table.

"Phew… Made it at last!" said Wario. "You should put more muscles into what you do next time!"

"Can't be helped if we live among giant furnitures and the fact you are so fat!" complained Waluigi.

"So what's wrong with being fat? I'm fat and I'm proud of it, unlike a skinnyso like you!"

"Skinnyso isn't a word!"

"If fatso is a word, then why can't skinnyso be a word? I'm famished, so let's eat!"

YL watched curiously from his hiding place. "Huh? How come they aren't giants? Shouldn't it be giants living here?"

As Wario is munching on pieces of food, he said to Waluigi, "Where's that green chicken?"

"That's not a chicken," Waluigi corrected him. "That's a dinosaur."

"Who cares? Bring him here. It's about time he laid some golden eggs. Hurry up and get him!"

Waluigi walked off while grumbling to himself, "Why always me…? Grrr…"

YL watched from his hiding place as Waluigi went behind a large bowl and shortly reemerged with a Yoshi. "Here's the dinosaur," Waluigi said to Wario.

Wario went to the Yoshi and said to him, "Now please, chicken. It's time you lay some eggs!"

"But I'm hungry," said Yoshi.

"Fine! Have this!" Wario stuffed a piece of food into his mouth, which Yoshi ate delightfully. "Now lay me some eggs!"

"I'll try…" Yoshi then made a face that looks like he's constipated, and after much struggling, he laid out a golden egg.

"Yahoo!" Wario grabbed the golden egg and instantly cracked it open, revealing lots of gold coins inside. "All mine!"

"Mines too!" exclaimed Waluigi.

Wario kicked him away and shouted, "No! Mine!"

"Stingy!" grumbled Waluigi.

YL continued to watch from his hiding place and was amazed at the sight. "Wow! If we have that dinosaur living with us, then we don't have to worry about money shortage!"

Wario said to Yoshi, "That's not enough! I want more!"

"But I'm all tired out!" said Yoshi. "I can only lay one egg per hour! If I try to do it again, I'll hurt myself!"

"Shut up and lay an egg!"

"Okay…" whimpered Yoshi. He tried his best to lay an egg again. But this time, golden gas came out and filled the air instead.

POOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!

Wario sniffed the air and said, "Ugh… The smell of golden gas… At least it's not as bad as normal fart."

"I really can't take it anymore…" said Yoshi, panting tiredly.

"Argh… Fine! You take a rest, but make sure to make up for it! Now get lost!"

"He's so mean to the dinosaur!" thought YL. "I must rescue that dinosaur from the grasps of that mean man!"

Wario sat down and picked his tooth, and said to Waluigi, "Hey, I want some music!"

"Get it yourself!" said Waluigi. For saying this, he got a punch to the face.

POW!

"Yes, master…" grumbled Waluigi as he went off to fetch what Wario wants. After a while, he came back to Wario with an iPod.

"Ah! The magical talking iPod!" said Wario. "Sing me a song!"

"What would you like to listen to, master?" said the iPod in a computerized voice.

"Jingle Bells! My own version!"

"As you wish, master."

And the song began playing…

_Jingle bells!  
Mario smells!  
__Luigi is a fool!  
__The Mario Brothers are stupid,  
They are really lousy!_

"Heheh! Nothing is more fun than making fun of Mario!" laughed Wario, but then he yawned. "Yawn… I feel sleepy… I'm too lazy to go to bed, so I'll just lie down here." And he plopped down and fell asleep instantly.

"What a slob…" said Waluigi.

After Wario is fully asleep and Waluigi left, YL quietly got out of his hiding place and looked around. "Okay, the coast is clear. I'll get that dinosaur and quickly get out of here!" He ran behind the large bowl and found the Yoshi sitting there.

"Oh hi, a visitor!" said Yoshi. "Haven't seen you around here before!"

YL motioned for him to be quiet and said softly, "Hurry up and come with me! I'll get you out of here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't life hard living with that nasty man? Don't you prefer being free out there or living with better people who will not force you to lay eggs every time?"

Yoshi thought about it for a while, and said, "You're right… I actually thought of that before, but never actually thought of pulling it off."

"Exactly! So I'll take you to freedom or you can live with me!"

"You look like a sincere and kind person, so I'll follow you." And so, Yoshi got up and followed him.

"By the way, how come your master isn't a giant?"

"He's is, but not always a giant."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain… You'll probably want to see it with your own eyes instead."

"I rather not…"

As they are slowly tiptoeing across the table, YL's eyes came across the magical talking iPod lying next to Wario. "An iPod like that would surely sell lots of money!" he thought. "So why not?"

He quietly went up to the iPod and picked it up, and the iPod started talking. "Who are you and why are you stealing me? Are you thinking of stealing me and selling me because I can talk unlike other iPod who are silent?"

"Um… What if I say yes?"

"You are an honest boy…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MASTER!!!!!!!! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO STEAL ME!!!!!" shouted the iPod.

This immediately woke up Wario. "Huh? What happened?"

Waluigi appeared from behind a cup while wielding a tennis racket in his hand. "Where's the thief?!"

"Oh no! I have to run!" gasped YL as he quickly stuffed the iPod inside his pocket.

"Hurry! Get on my back!" Yoshi told him, and YL quickly hopped onto his back. Yoshi then took off at a fast speed.

"A kid is stealing my chicken and my iPod!" shouted Wario. "Waluigi, get him!"

"You don't have to tell me!" said Waluigi as he gave chase.

YL looked back and saw Waluigi catching up with them. "He's after us!"

"Don't worry! He can't catch up with us!" Yoshi assured him. When they reached the edge of the table, Yoshi jumped up high into the air and fluttered his limbs in midair rapidly, slowly down the falling speed and they managed to land safely onto the floor.

"I can do this too!" said Waluigi. He jumped into the air and fluttered his limbs rapidly, only to fall down and hit the floor hard.

CRAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"Maybe not…" he mumbled before passing out.

Wario looked down the table and said, "What an idiot! I cannot let that kid get out of here just like this! I will show him my real power!" He got out garlic and tossed it into his mouth.

-

YL and Yoshi made it out of the castle without harm. "Yes, we made it!" exclaimed YL.

"I find it funny that my former master didn't give chase," said Yoshi.

"Who cares? I'm glad he didn't come."

Then the castle door opened and Wario emerged. Only this time he is much larger than before; he is not a giant! "I'll get you this time, brat!" he roared out in a loud voice.

"EEEEEKS!!!! HOW DID HE GET SO BIG?????!!!!!!" shrieked YL.

"I told you that he is a giant!" said Yoshi.

"What do we do?!"

"Just run!"

The duo ran across the cloudy ground as Wario chased them from behind. "Get back here!" shouted Wario.

YL got out his bow and arrows and shot at the giant, but the arrows were like sticks as they snapped the moment they touched Wario's skin. "Ha! You think something like that can hurt me?" laughed Wario.

"Huh? I think he's starting to shrink," said YL.

Sure enough; as Wario gave chase, he began to turn smaller and smaller until he is back to his normal size. "Dang! The effect of the garlic worn off!" he cursed. "But that's not stopping me from coming after you!"

"Quick! To the beanstalk!" YL told Yoshi.

"Okay!" Yoshi quickly ran to the beanstalk and hopped onto the leaf lift, and the lift went down the beanstalk.

"All right! We beat him to it!" said YL excitedly.

Wario looked down the beanstalk and saw them leaving. "Don't think I'm letting you go just like this!" He hopped onto the beanstalk and slid down its stem instead.

"Oh no! He's still after us!" gasped YL.

But Wario slid down too fast and went pass them, and he went all the way down there himself first.

-

At the bottom…

"Where did this big tree come from?" wondered Crazy Widow, looking at the beanstalk.

Suddenly, Wario came slamming down onto the ground really hard that he created a tremor.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"Whoa… That was frightening!" said CW.

Wario climbed out of the hole that he created and mumbled, "Where's that brat…?"

"Hello, may I help you?" CW asked him.

"Did you happen to see a brat in green shirt riding on a green chicken?" Wario asked him.

"A brat in green shirt? That's my son!"

"So you're his mom? Good, I have a word to say to you! That son of yours stole my chicken and my iPod!"

"What?! How could he?!"

"Yes! He did it while I was asleep! You should teach your son a lesson!"

"I'm sorry that he gave you trouble! I'll be sure to teach him a lesson!"

"Wait! Come back here!" shouted a voice.

CW and Wario turned to the source of voice and saw Bowser chasing a bull, and they are coming towards their direction!

The bull rammed into Wario and carried him in his horns as it continued to run from Bowser. "Ow! What the heck?!" cried Wario. "Let me go!"

"Come back here, my cow! I want steak!" shouted Bowser.

And the three of them ran across the countryside and disappeared over the horizon.

"Don't worry; I'll teach my son a lesson for sure!" shouted CW while waving a handkerchief.

Shortly afterwards, YL and the Yoshi came down on the lift. "We're back on the earth!" said YL.

"So this is what the bottom of the clouds looks likes," said Yoshi.

"There you are, my son!" CW said to him. "A fine man said to me just now that you stole his precious things!"

"Oh no…" gasped YL.

"So why did you do such nasty thing? As poor as we are, you shouldn't be stealing things!"

"But this green dinosaur can lay gold coins…"

"I don't care what you say, but… Wait a minute, gold coins?"

-

To make a long story short, the Yoshi made the family rich with his ability to lay golden eggs and coins. Young Link didn't sell the iPod either, but he put on a display for people to come and see and so earned big bucks.

And thus, Young Link and his mother lived happily ever after.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This story is briefly mentioned in the last chapter of Super Smash Fairy Tales, but it's obviously not the same one.

It's probably not as funny as the previous ones either, but that should do for now.


	4. Aesop's Fable

This chapter is special, because it's actually two stories in one! But it's still only considered one chapter though.

**Chapter 4: Aesop Fables**

**Part 1: The Fox and the Stork

* * *

**

One day, a fox named Fox (how uncreative…) invited his friend, Falco the stork to come to his house for a meal.

"So I prepared this tasty soup that I'm sure you will like," Fox said on the phone. "Be sure to come over."

"You bet that I will come!" said Falco.

And without further delay, Falco set off to Fox's house.

-

Meanwhile, Fox is at home preparing to soup. Shortly after he's done, Falco came in. "I'm here to get your soup, Fox!" said Falco.

"C'mon in! It's all prepared!" said Fox.

He invited Falco to the table, where the soup is prepared in a plate.

"You should try it!" said Fox. "It took me several tries to get it this good." And he lowered his head into the plate to lick the soup. "Hmmm! Delicious!"

However, Falco is having a hard time trying to drink the soup because he is a stork and his long beak doesn't allow him to drink from a plate. "Dammit! I don't believe this!"

"What's wrong, Falco? Having a hard time drinking?" asked Fox.

"Can't you see?!"

"I'm so sorry. I don't have any bowls at home, so I used only plates. I'm sorry I didn't take this into account."

"Don't underestimate me! I can drink from a plate no matter what!" Falco kept on trying, but the soup would always leak out from the sides of his beak.

After several attempts of trying to drink the soup in vain, he got pissed off and threw the plate outside the window in rage. "Argh!!"

"You didn't have to do that! That's my prized plate!"

CLANG!!

"Who threw this?!" shouted Ganondorf, poking his head into the window. He has a large bump on his head too.

"Um… My friend did it…" said Fox nervously, but he realized that Falco had run off. "Where'd he go?"

"You did it, right? You'll pay!" said Ganondorf angrily as he climbed into the house through the window.

"No! I swear I didn't!"

Meanwhile, Falco flew home angrily and hungrily that he's been made fun of by his friend. "I'm gonna get him for this next time!"

-

The next day, Falco phoned Fox, saying to him, "Hey Fox! I prepared some nice soup for the both of us! Why not come over and try it out! It's to thank you for treating me yesterday!"

"Okay, I'll be there!" said Fox.

Without further delay, Fox quickly went to Falco's house.

-

Soon afterwards…

"Nice to see you here," Falco said to Fox. "What's with your eye?"

"Been in a bit of accident," said Fox, who apparently has a black eye. "Nothing big."

"So come and eat!" Falco brought him to the table, where there are two tall jars filled with soup inside.

They sat down on both sides of the table in front of the jars, and Falco said to Fox, "Enjoy, if you can!" And he stuck his beak into the jar and drank from it.

"Why thank you! Don't mind if I do!" said Fox, and then he lifted up the jar and drank from it like a cup.

"What the heck?!" gasped Falco, as he wasn't expecting this.

Fox drank the whole content and patted his belly. "Ah… That was delicious! Thanks for the treat! I have to go now, because I have an appointment with another friend. See ya!" And Fox got up and left the house.

Falco shattered the jars on the floor and jumped up and down furiously. "Curse him! I can't believe he didn't fall for it! Curse him!!"

Moral of the story: Know your enemy first before attempting to trap him.

* * *

_Commercial Break_

Ness and Young Link are sitting side to side. "You know?" YL asked him.

"What?" replied Ness.

"Some people are complaining about the online wi-fi play."

"Why's that?"

"Because of no ranking system and connection problems if the distance between both players is large."

"They should just be happy that there's finally online in the game at last. Would they rather that there are no online plays at all like the prequel?

"They're pretty ungrateful swine if you ask me. Always complaining about something, even after they got it."

"We should just be thankful! I can play with Jeff without having to go to his house!"

"Right! I can play with Saria from our room too! Online sure makes the game more fun!"

"Who cares about ranking system anyway? It's not like you're gonna get prizes or anything if you're the best player in the world."

"Truer words cannot be said. I hope people out there understand this."

* * *

**Part 2: The Ant and the Grasshopper**

Summer has gone past and winter is coming…

As the air became colder, animals gathered up everything they have and prepared for the coming winter.

An ant named Mario is busy carrying foods back to his nest. Suddenly, a green blur ran past him at a fast speed and knocked him to the ground. "Ow! Watch-a where you go!" Mario said to the green blur.

"Sorry for running into you," said Sonic the Grasshopper. "I'm enjoying a great time for myself!"

Mario got up and dusted his body. "You should-a be prepared for da winta that-a eez coming! Why are you still playing out-a here?"

"You don't have to rush! Winter doesn't come as fast as you think! There is still plenty of time to play around!"

"Eet eez betta to get-a ready first or else things will be too late-a!"

"Oh don't worry! I know what to do when winter comes!"

"You will regret-a eet!" said Mario as he walked away, carrying the food.

-

A few days passed and winter finally arrived. Snow fell from the heavens and covered up the land below, turning it into a white wonderland.

The ants are in their nest resting and enjoying Christmas. Because of their hard work they've done during summer, they have plenty of food and do not have to worry about starvation and coldness.

Mario is resting in his room enjoying his meal while sitting next to a fireplace and at the same time watching TV. "Ah… Theez eez so good-a!" he said. "All da hard-a work came to pay! But-a still, I feel like-a going outside for a walk, but eets not-a possible right-a now." He looked out the window and thought to himself, "I wonda what's-a Sonic doing right-a now? He must-a be starving and freezing to death! Well, that-a serves him right-a!"

There was a knock on the door. "Mail for you, Mario!" said the voice.

Mario went to open the door and Luigi is behind it. "Here's a letter for you, Mario," he said.

"Okey-dokey!" said Mario as he accepted the letter. He took a seat and opened the letter to read it.

_Hello there, Mario!  
How are you spending your winter? I bet you're stuck all day in your nest without the chance of going out to play, eh? I bet you're wondering about me right now too! You don't have to worry about me, because I'm spending Christmas in Australia currently! Unlike other countries, it's summer here currently, and boy, do they have great fun at the beach! Too bad you can't come along, so I've sent some pictures to you instead!  
__Merry Christmas!  
__From Sonic _

After reading the letter, Mario looked at the pictures, which showed Sonic having a great time at the beach of Australia.

"Mamamia… That-a Sonic…" he said. "Heez having a betta time than I'm having…" And he lowered his head in defeat and disappointment.

Moral of the story: There are more than one way to solving a problem.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

That's pretty short all right, but I assure you that the next chapter will be longer than this. For the mean time, enjoy what you just read and take the moral into your daily lives!

I'm off on a three days trip on Sunday, so if I do not update before that, then don't expect anything until after Wednesday. On the side note, Smash Bros. Dojo is taking a break until Jan. 7 in case you didn't know, so no updates until then.

Happy New Year!


	5. Gratitude of the Canine

Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't in the mood to make this chapter for a while, but now it's up!

This is adapted from a Japanese folk tale, so most you probably don't know this story unless you live in Asian countries.

**Chapter 5: Gratitude of the Canine

* * *

**

Somewhere out in the snowy fields, a lone Yoshi is out walking hungrily.

He made his way to a house and knocked on the door, and Wario and Waluigi stepped out. "What do you want?" asked Wario in a grumpy voice.

"And just what are you? A monster?" said Waluigi.

"Please have pity on me, kind sirs…" said Yoshi in a sad voice. "I'm a lone Yoshi whose been starving for many days. Please let me stay in your house and have some food…"

But instead of taking pity on him, the wicked duo turned him around and kicked him out into the fields.

PUNT!

"Ow… What rotten people…" grumbled Yoshi as he walked away to another house not too far away.

He made it to the house and knocked on the door, and then the door fell over and squashed him underneath.

SMACK!

Mario stepped out and looked around. "Who's there?"

"You're stepping on top of him!" Peach told him.

"Oops!"

They quickly brought Yoshi into the house and took care of him, and they are saddened by his story. "How poor… Don't worry; you can stay here for as long as you want to!" Peach said to him.

"Thank you!" said Yoshi happily.

"Here, have some food-a!" said Mario, offering him some rice.

"Yoshi!" And Yoshi ate happily.

Peach looked into the rice cooker and smelled it. "It smells weird. How long has it been left in here already?"

"I dunno," said Mario. "At-a least da Yoshi will test-a eet for us."

Yoshi gave them a weird look. "Ugh…"

-

The next day, Mario is outside working in the fields. He's a farmer if you didn't know, so working in the fields is his job. However, work is going slow and he couldn't earn much money to tend to his family. After all, he's a plumber, not a farmer.

While Mario was sowing the field, Yoshi sniffed around the place and stopped at certain spot and sniffed it over and over, and then he called to Mario, "Mario! I found something buried in here!"

"What-a eez eet?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's something good! Why not dig it up?"

And Mario went to that place and dug at the spot Yoshi told him to. After a while of digging, he struck something hard, and so he brought it up to the surface and found that it's a box. He opened the box and is amazed to see gold coins inside! "Mamamia!" exclaimed Mario. "Gold-a coins!"

"Wow! Now you can live a rich life afterwards!" Yoshi said to him.

"I don't know whose eez theez, but I betta give eet to da police."

"Doh…"

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were watching from behind a tree. "Did you see that? That dinosaur from yesterday found treasure!" said Waluigi.

"He sure has good nose!" said Wario. "Let's force him to dig up treasure for us too!"

After Mario left with the box, the wicked duo ran up to the Yoshi and said to him, "Hey you! Find us treasure at once!"

"You're the two who kicked me from yesterday!" gasped Yoshi.

"So what? We saw everything just now, so hurry up and find another location that has buried treasure!" said Wario.

"But you treated me badly yesterday, unlike Mario…"

"Shut up and dig!"

"Oh well…" Yoshi had no choice but to sniff around. After a while, he told Wario to dig in a certain spot, and the wicked dup happily got out digging tools and began to dig in that spot.

"We're gonna be rich!" said Wario happily.

After a while of digging, they dug up a box. "Yes! At last!" exclaimed Wario. Without further delay, he opened up the box and a boxing glove shot out and socked him in the face.

BONG!!!!!

"Waaaa…" And he fell over with a bruised face.

"Wario!" gasped Waluigi.

"Guess I got it wrong," said Yoshi while giggling.

Wario got up and shouted at him, "DON'T PLAY TRICKS WITH ME!!!!!!"

"Gotta go!" And Yoshi quickly ran off.

-

Meanwhile, Mario got to keep the gold coins after the police came to the conclusion that these coins do not have an owner. "What-a good-a day!" he said to himself happily while walking his way home. "Peachy will be glad-a to hear theez!"

And sure enough…

"MONEY!!!! YAY!!!!!!" cried Peach with joy as she flung the gold coins into the air like mad. "Now I can buy that dress at the store!!! Yippee!!!"

-

The next day…

Mario is working out in the fields again, and this time Yoshi is looking at a Norway spruce. He turned to Mario and asked him, "It's Christmas. Have you ever thought of getting a Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, but-a we don't have da money," said Mario. "Even eef we have eet now, all da trees are sold-a out!"

"Well, why not cut down one yourself instead? This tree looks like a good one!"

Mario inspected the tree Yoshi is pointing too and said, "Looks like da good-a size! Okay, let's cut-a eet!"

And so they cut down the tree and brought it back to their house. And that night, the family spent their time decorating the Christmas tree.

-

The next morning…

Peach came out from the bedroom and stretched and yawned. When she saw what was underneath the Christmas tree, she was shocked and quickly ran back to the room to wake up Mario.

"MARIO!!!! YOU HAVE TO GET UP AND SEE THIS!!!" she shouted shaking him violently by the neck.

"Ack! I can't-a breathe!!!" cried Mario.

Peach dragged him out of bed and ran into the living room and forced him to look at the Christmas tree. "Look!"

Mario's eyes widened as he saw what was underneath the tree—lots of gold coins and jewelries!

"Mamamia!!! So many treasure!!!" he exclaimed.

"Where did these come from?" wondered Peach.

"Maybe Santa gave it to us," replied Yoshi.

"That must be it! Let's treat this as our Christmas gift!"

"We ought-a give theez to da police," suggested Mario. "We don't-a know where they come from."

Unknown to them, Wario and Waluigi were watching from outside the window. "You see that?" asked Waluigi. "The Christmas tree produced lots of treasure in just one night!"

"The tree sure is special! Let's take it for ourselves!" suggested Wario slyly.

That night, the wicked duo sneaked into the house and stole the tree without anyone noticing. They brought it back to their house and planted it in the living room and then went to bed for the night with high hopes of what will happen the next morning.

-

When morning came, the duo rushed into the living room to see the treasures they were sure they would get. "I can't wait to see what sort of treasure we will have!" said Wario with excitement.

When they got to the tree, they were shocked to see lots of Bob-Ombs at the bottom of the tree. Before they could do anything, the Bob-Ombs began to glow and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

A while later…

A knock came to their door and Wario opened it. Mario was standing out there. "You took-a our Christmas tree, didn't you? There were your footprints!"

"Yes we did, and you can have it back if you want!" shouted Wario in frustration. He tossed Mario a tray of ashes.

"Mamamia!!! What-a have you done to my tree!" gasped Mario in horror. But Wario didn't answer him; he just slammed the door right in his face.

Mario sadly walked home with the tray of ash and reported the bad news to Peach. "Nooooo!!!! Now we won't have lots of money every time we wake up!!!!!" cried Peach in horror.

"Is that your main purpose of wanting the tree…?" Yoshi asked her.

"At-a least we have a lot already," said Mario with a sigh.

"I want more!!!!!! I was originally a princess but now I am a poor lady in this story!!!!" cried Peach while pulling her hair like mad. "I hate my role in this story!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Yoshi swallowed Peach and laid her out in an egg so that she will not do anything silly. "That should keep her occupied until she's tired," said Yoshi.

Mario took the tray of ash outside to dump it, but he accidentally slipped on the slippery surface and fell down, and the tray of ash scattered everywhere. "Oh no!!! Da whole place will be dirty!" gasped Mario.

But the most amazing happened when the ashes fell onto the ground. Flowers and plant life forms popped out from wherever the ashes landed! "Mamamia!!! How did-a theez happen!!!??" gasped Mario in amazement.

"These ashes must have magical properties!" said Yoshi. "I know! You should go out and scattered these ashes everywhere and let people see this magic!"

"Are you sure eetz safe?"

"I'm sure the same thing will happen again! Hurry up and try it!" said Yoshi while pushing outside.

"Okey-dokey, I'll try." And Mario went out to the town.

Mario went to a place with lots of trees that are dead, and he saw that there are enough people around to witness this; he climbed to the top of a tree.

"What's that guy doing?" asked Link.

"Who knows?" replied Reed with a shrug.

Mario got to the top of the tree and stood at the branch. He scooped up a handful of ashes and said a silent prayer to himself in hope of not screwing up, and then tossed the ash everywhere.

Everyone was surprised at what he was doing at first, but they were even more surprised when the tree Mario was standing on began to sprout cherry blossoms!

"Wow! How did that happen?!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Is that magic?!" asked Nana.

"I never saw cherry blossoms blooming in winter!" said Fox.

"Eet worked!" exclaimed Mario. Seeing that everyone is pleased with what they saw, Mario went around the place, scattering ashes everywhere. Wherever he went, beautiful flowers sprouted everywhere and everyone is happy.

Soon, news of this spread to the emperor, Master Hand, and he went out to meet Mario.

"So it's true after all!" exclaimed MH upon seeing what Mario could do. "You have great magical skills there!"

"Actually eet was theez ash…" said Mario.

"No matter how you did it, I must give you my gratitude for turning our winter country into a beautiful land blooming with flowers!"

And so, the emperor rewarded Mario's family with lots of treasures that is enough to keep them going for several years.

-

News of this reached the ears of the wicked duo, and they decided to do the same thing too. Wario got a tray of ash and ran to the emperor. "Your majesty! I can do the same thing too!" said Wario.

"Really? Then show me!" said MH.

"Just you wait! It's gonna be thousand times better than that Mario!" Wario climbed onto a tree and began throwing ashes everywhere. Not only did flowers not bloom, but it also stung the eyes of people around here.

"Ugh! It stings! Stop it!" shouted MH.

"Shut up and watch! Flowers will come out!" said Wario as he continued to threw ash.

"Stop it at once! No flowers are coming out!"

"Have patience! It'll come out!"

"Enough of this madness!" MH hit the tree Wario was on and knocked him down.

"What are you doing, you jerk?!" shouted Wario angrily.

"Is that how you talk to an emperor?!"

"You want me to show you magic and I'm doing it! Why did you stop me?!"

"Because you're causing pollution! No flowers are coming out at all! You're no magician!"

"If that loser Mario can do it, then surely I can!"

And the two of them continued to argue…

-

Since then, life has been very good for Mario and his family. His fame spread across the world as the magical plumber who can make flowers grow everywhere. His fame spread out into various story books, and this is one that you are reading at the moment.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Maybe this isn't funny, but not all stories are meant to be funny. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The Little Mermaid

This is the last chapter of the story. The Japanese version of SSBB is coming out very soon and all the info of the game will without doubt spread all over the Internet. This also means I can get working on Rise of the Negativities again! Therefore I might as well end this current story with a bang!

I hope you enjoy it!

**Final Chapter: The Little Mermaid

* * *

**

In some country not too far away, but definitely not near your house…

The sea is a mysterious place that many people can never fully understand, because nobody is brave enough to go down there.

Because of their lack of knowledge on the sea (ironically, most of them live at the beach), they do not know much about sea life forms. It's not like they care about it anyway.

So let's get to the main point of this story. There live various strange life forms in the sea that you have probably never seen before too. One of those mysterious life forms is known as mermaids.

These mystical creatures are only known to be a human-fish hybrid. Supposedly, the look just like humans, but with scales, fins, and gills. At least that's what they say…

But what do they know?

Our story begins with a certain mermaid swimming in the underwater world filled with sharks, jellyfish, sea snakes, stingrays, man-of-wars, krakens, and Sea Kings.

Okay, it's not THAT dangerous…

You see a beautiful figure swimming through the sea gracefully. You only get to see this figure from behind and you can tell that it has blond hair. It has a lower half body of a fish and an upper torso of a human. Could this possibly be the mermaid that people spoke of? This mermaid seems to be topless too…

Okay, I'm not gonna waste much time and go ahead and tell you that this mermaid's name is… Link…

What's wrong? Mermaids can be men, can't they? They are usually called merman.

So anyway, Link is a young, handsome merman who is very popular among mermaids. The other young mermaids would try everything to seduce him because they all love him. Except for Haruhi (she's hot as a mermaid!), who is only interested in aliens, time travelers, and espers.

However, Link has no interest in any of these mermaids, especially that big ugly one named Susanna, who's clearly a guy.

Link would usually stay away from the others and wander off on his own. Being a skilled fighter that he is, he is able to defend himself from various dangerous underwater beasts, but this only made the mermaids get attracted to him even more.

So does Link really have no interests in girls? Does that mean he isn't straight? Of course not! I don't like yaoi or yuri stories, so you can live 100 years and never see me write anything related to it! Stop dreaming!

Link does have interest in girl, but only one particular girl. That's where the real story begins… I'm wasting enough time, am I?

-

One day, Link is talking with two of his friends who reside on the land above the sea—Kirby and Yoshi. "It's been a while, Link!" said Yoshi.

"How's life under the sea?" asked Kirby.

"The same as always," said Link with a sigh. "I'm getting tired of it by now."

"I pity you, but if it were me, I'd hit those girls immediately," said Yoshi.

"They're not exactly my type," said Link. "I actually would prefer it that they don't come bothering me all the time. Tifa is always jiggling her huge racks and asking if they are…"

"Stop! You don't want to arouse the readers too much!" said Kirby.

"But do you actually have interest in any girls you've met so far?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, I admit I do have feelings for one particular girl," replied Link.

Yoshi and Kirby poked their ears near him to listen more carefully. "Please do tell."

"But I think I'll never get to go near her," said Link with a sad sigh. "She's in fact, human…"

"So you fell in love with a surface dweller like us, eh?" asked Kirby. "Who is it?"

"I tried to gather as much info about her as I could, and I found that she is Zelda, the princess of this country."

"I see," said Yoshi. "It would be hard trying to get near her, since both of you are of different origins."

"I know, but one can only dream. I think I'll never be able to get along with her."

"Are you saying this just because of difference in species?" asked Kirby. "You shouldn't think of that! I fell in love with a fairy once even though I'm a puffball! Do not let that belief get the best of you!"

"Right! You ever heard of a Hand doing it with a wireframe?" asked Yoshi. "If they can do it, then surely a mermaid and a human can get along!" agreed Yoshi.

"It's not that," said Link. "The reason is…"

_FLASHBACK_

One night, Link is resting at the shore, trying to get a look at Zelda through the castle window. Though he cannot see her, he can clearly hear her beautiful voice.

"Zelda! Eat your fish!" said the king, Master Hand.

"I don't like fish!" replied Zelda with disgust. "They are the most disgusting and ugliest animals in the world! I detest anything related to fish!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's why…" said Link in a sad voice.

"Um… I see… That's a problem now…" said Yoshi.

"Surely she won't accept you for who you are…" said Kirby.

"So I might as well give up," said Link with a sigh. "Mermaids and humans can never get along after all…"

"Now that I think of it, I remember meeting a witch who can perform miracles," said Yoshi.

"You mean that that guy in white?" said Kirby. "Surely he can help you!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Link.

"We'll take you to the witch doctor!" said Yoshi. "He will surely help you with your problem and you will be able to get along with Zelda!"

"Really?"

-

And so, Yoshi and Kirby placed Link in a wheeled container filled with water and took him across the dry land. Eventually, they came to a cottage in the middle of the woods. "There's the witch doctor's house!" said Yoshi.

Kirby walked up to the door and knocked on it, and the door immediately opened and flattened him behind it. "Who's there?" asked the witch doctor, Dr. Mario.

"Ah, Dr. Mario! I brought someone who wants to meet you!" said Yoshi.

"Nice to see you again, Yoshi! Where's Kirby?"

"He's behind the door."

"Oh, sorry…" Dr. Mario closed the door to reveal Kirby flat behind it. "So what seems to be the matter?"

"It's like this," said Yoshi, pointing to Link. "A mermaid friend of ours wishes to be human so he can fall in love with a human girl."

"If it's not convenient, then I won't bother you…" said Link.

"I see… Don't worry! That can be fixed!" said Dr. Mario.

"Really?!"

"Of course!" Dr. Mario got out a medicine pill. "Just eat this!"

He gave it to Link, who immediately popped the pill into his mouth. Then Link began to fill energy surging throughout his whole body. He then floated into the air and was enveloped in bright light.

"What's happening?!" gasped Kirby.

"It's taking effect!" exclaimed Dr. Mario.

The bright light died down and Link fell onto dry ground, and he is surprised that he has legs instead of a fish tail! "I'm human!" he exclaimed with joy while jumping up and down.

"Wow! It's true!" exclaimed Kirby.

"And he's not missing that thing either!" gasped Yoshi.

"I warn you though," warned Dr. Mario. "You must not touch water, or else you will turn back into a mermaid… And then you're turn into a fatso."

The three of them gasped at hearing this.

"The last part was made up, hahaha!"

"Stop joking around!" they shouted.

-

At the castle…

Master Hand is sitting at his throne, (more like levitating) deep in thought. "If my daughter continues to not eat fish, she will not have enough IQ in the future… Her math is failing badly and she doesn't mind at all…" he said in a worried tone. "How can I convince her to eat fish? And why does she hate fish in the first place anyway?"

Zelda came up to MH and showed him a paper. "Father, look at my math grade!"

2 out of 100…

MH was even sadder after seeing this. "Is there hope anymore…?"

Then MH's loyal advisor, Ganondorf, came up to him and said, "Your majesty, the prince of Fish Country wishes to see you."

"Fish Country? You mean that small country out in the middle of the ocean?" asked MH. "I didn't know they have a monarchy there."

"Well, he claims to be from Fish Country."

"Let him in and we'll see."

And so, Ganondorf let Link, who is dressed in royal robes, and his two friends in. They bowed down in presence of the king and Link said to him, "This is our first time meeting, your majesty. I am pleased to be in your presence."

"First time meeting you too!" said MH. "May I ask what the royalty of Fish Country wants here?"

Yoshi and Kirby gave Link a nudge and a wink, motioning him to go ahead and do what he wants. Link took a deep breath and said, "Our country has always been in poverty and couldn't support ourselves. We came to the decision that we should merge with the country of yours in order to make our country prosper again."

"I see… So how do you want things to be done?"

"I… I came to the decision is that the only best way to do so is to… marry your daughter Zelda!"

Zelda was shocked and surprised to hear this.

"You're brave, kid!" said MH. "Very well, I will let you get along with Zelda for a few days and then we'll come to a decision afterwards!"

"But father!" protested Zelda.

"Don't worry, daughter. This man looks handsome. I'm sure you'll get along with him!"

-

Link and Zelda are walking together in a garden. "Why did you have to choose me?" Zelda asked him. "I'm not the kind of girl that you'll like. My temper isn't all that good, my math skills are very poor, I'm not sweet and cute like other girls, and I don't like fish."

"Don't say that, Princess Zelda!" Link said to her. "Before I came here, I always saw you standing at your balcony looking into the sea. I can tell that you love the sea as much as I do, as I was born and raised at the sea! That alone has made me fall in love with you! You are a beautiful and kind girl! I can tell it!"

Zelda was very touched by his words. "This is the first time someone ever said nice things to me with their heart…"

Kirby and Yoshi were hiding behind a bush and spying on them. "Things are turning out neat!" said Yoshi.

"It sure is!" said Kirby.

-

Things went along well with the couple, and their relationship developed very fast.

About two days later…

Link and his two friends were strolling through the castle court. "Thank you so much for your help!" Link said to them.

"Don't say that," said Yoshi. "Friends should help each other!"

"Yeah! We're just glad that you're happy yourself!"

As they were walking and chatting, they walked past a window and accidentally heard a conversation going on inside.

Inside, the royal advisor Ganondorf is talking with his servant Pix. "So is everything ready, Pix?" asked Ganondorf.

"It's all done," said Pix. "The bomb can be used anytime tomorrow."

"Very well! The king is going to golf tomorrow, so it will surely be a good opportunity to blast him to pieces and claim the throne for myself! And then the country will be ours!"

The trio was shocked to hear this. "Did you hear that?!" said Link. "The advisor plans to kill the king and take the throne!"

"We must tell the king about this!" said Kirby.

"Right!" said Yoshi. Suddenly, he let loose a huge fart for no reason.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!

"What's that sound?!" asked Ganondorf in shock.

"Oh no! Run!!!" cried Link, and the trio ran off.

Pix ran to the window in time to see the three of them running. "Intruder alert! After them, guards!" shouted Pix.

"Ugh… What's that smell…?" said Ganondorf in disgust.

The trio ran as fast as they could with the guards chasing them from behind. "We must tell the king fast!" said Kirby.

All of a sudden, it began to rain. "Oh no! Water!" gasped Link. He could not do anything but only see his legs slowly turning back into a fish tail. "Curse it!"

But the other two were too busy running to notice him. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" cried Link.

The guards surrounded him and the two villains came to look at him. "Isn't this the prince of Fish Country?!" asked Ganondorf in surprise. "He's a mermaid?!"

-

News of this quickly went to the king.

"What?! The prince was actually a mermaid?!" gasped MH.

"Impossible!" said Zelda in shock when she saw Link's true form.

"But it is, king!" said Ganondorf. "He really disguised himself as the prince in hope of marrying your daughter and taking over your country for selfish reasons! Good thing I caught him."

"How dare you trick me?!" MH said to Link angrily.

"You made a mistake!" protested Link, who is tied in ropes. He turned to Zelda and said to her, "Believe me, Zelda! The advisor is lying to you all!"

Zelda is seen with an angry yet sad face. "I… I… I hate fish!" And she ran off in tears.

"Zelda!!!"

And so, Link was thrown into jail.

* * *

_Commercial Break_

Peach walked up to Ness and said to him, "Have you heard? Many people are skipping work and school just so they can stay home and play Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

"I saw a lot of those on the forums, especially at Smashboards," said Ness.

"I know you're gonna buy that game, but if you ever think of skipping school, I won't forgive you!"

"Don't worry; I'm not like those uneducated barbarians who would think of such thing. Rest assure that I do care about my grades."

"You better keep your words. Playing is good, but if you put its important in front of life and all other things, there's no hope for you. I hope you do not follow the steps of those people."

**Note: I do not wish that you are one of those people. Please take education as first priority. I already know several people who plan on skipping school and work just to play SSBB. I enjoy games and do not have interest in school, but I know the importance of school and it cannot be skipped just like that. Please let this be a lesson to you. Thank you and have a nice day!

* * *

**

The next day, Link was still in jail. "What can I do now…?" he said sadly. "The king and Zelda will be in danger soon…"

"Hey!" said the voice of Yoshi. Link turned the window above him and saw his friends peeking in.

"Sorry about yesterday, but we're here to rescue you now!" said Kirby. He got out a saw and began cutting the jail bar until they're all gone, and they went inside, untied Link, and brought him out through the same place.

"I just saw the king and Zelda heading for the golf course," said Yoshi. "You go and warn them, Link! Kirby and I will go and stop the villains from using their bomb!"

"Got it!" said Link, and he jumped into a nearby lake and swam for the golf course.

-

Somewhere at the golf course, Ganondorf and Pix were over there, standing next to a robot golfer.

"I can see the king over there," said Ganondorf, looking into his binoculars.

"This robot golfer will hit the bomb all the way to where the king is," explained Pix. "Once the coordinates are set and ready to strike, there is no way to stop it until the ball it sent flying." He set the coordinates on the robot and it began to lift up the golf club to take a swing at the bomb.

-

Meanwhile, MH and Zelda were at the green. MH noticed that Zelda had a sad face and said to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" said Zelda. In reality, she is still worrying about Link.

Suddenly, Link popped out from a nearby lake and shouted to them, "King! Zelda! You must listen to me! The advisor wants to kill you two! He set up a bomb and it's coming this way any second!"

"It's the mermaid again!" said MH angrily. "Don't think I'll fall for your lies this time!"

"But I'm telling you the truth!"

"Go away before I get mad!"

"There's no time to waste now!" thought Link. "I must protect them at all cost." Then he saw something approaching towards MH and Zelda at a high speed. "Oh no!" Without thinking twice, he jumped out of water and hurled himself at the duo, knocking them backwards. "Zelda! I love you!!!!!" he shouted.

Then the bomb fell on top of him…

BONK!!!

"Gaaaa…" Link fell to the grass with a large bump on his head.

"LINK!!!!!" screamed Zelda in shock.

"Oh my god! He's telling the truth!!!" gasped MH.

-

"What the?! The bomb didn't explode!" said Ganondorf, looking into the binoculars.

"My bad! I accidentally used a golf ball!" said Pix. "This time I got the real bomb!" He placed the bomb in front of the robot and set its coordinates again.

"Quick! Let's get out of here so that nobody will find us!" said Ganondorf, and they ran.

Yoshi and Kirby came up to the robot. "We must stop the robot at all cost!" said Kirby.

"Let's destroy it!" said Yoshi. He hopped onto the robot and grabbed its arms in hope of stopping it while Kirby hammered the robot in hope of destroying it. But all their attempts were futile.

"Oh no… The robot is about take a swing at the bomb!" said Yoshi.

"I know! Let's turn the robot in another direction instead!" suggested Kirby.

Good thing the robot was placed on top of a board with wheels, and they were able to turn it in the opposite direction easily. The robot swung at the bomb and sent it flying off in the opposite direction of where the king is.

"You know, we could've just taken the bomb away," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, how come we didn't thought of it earlier?" said Kirby.

-

Ganondorf and Pix ran a good distance. "We should be safe here," said Ganondorf.

"The bomb should be heading for the king any second now!" said Pix.

"Haha! The king is done for! The kingdom will be mine!"

Suddenly, a black ball dropped down in front of them.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The smoke died down and Ganondorf and Pix were seen burned up comically. MH and his guards showed up and surrounded them. "Take them away at once!" ordered MH angrily.

-

Back to Link…

"I'm so sorry for doubting you, Link," said Zelda as she embraced Link.

"I'm just glad that you're all right," said Link.

"Thank you for saving me. I love you, Link. I will try to like fish more."

-

And so, peace has returned to the country. Dr. Mario once again made a potion for Link that allowed him to change between mermaid and human at will. Thus Link married Zelda and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

_THE END_

And tis the end of this story. I know it's short, but that's really all I have in mind. Rise of the Negativities will be updated very soon. I hope to see your reviews when the time comes!

And congratulations that Captain Olimar made it into Brawl! I never played Pikmin and never rooted for him, but I always had the feeling that he would make it as a playable character, and he did!


End file.
